642: Rin and Len's lucky number
by pepsicolaOFnightvale
Summary: A series of oneshots that will be 642 chapters of Len and Rin action. Based on prompts from the book 642 Things To Write About. RinxLen (Twincest) and lots of RinxLen non-twincest. Also just some Rin and Len hanging out and adventuring and STUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey. Missed me? Sorry for long update time. As of now, all stories except for More of You, Just a Lost Memory and this one are on HIATUS.**

**Sorry but life is really getting in the way and this is a VERY long collection of oneshots.**

**Prompts for this will be randomly chosen out of the book. And yes, I really am going to try and do ALL of them.**

**#1: One day a young boy climbs a tree and decides he won't come down until his parents stop their divorce proceedings. Write about the event from the point of view of each parent. ((LenxRin Twincest; third person POV, not the parents))**

_Family Tree_

Len sat in the tree and sniffled again, wiping his eyes and looking down at his parents. The two of them stood in the yard below, not speaking to each other but individually begging him to come down.

Which was exactly why he wasn't moving an inch. This afternoon, the two had told he and Rin that they were getting in a divorce. Len was, to say the least, shocked. They always seemed to get along perfectly fine, so why now? And right before he went into 9th grade too. He'd been excited; he and Rin had been placed in the same class for the first time since they'd been in preschool, and Len couldn't wait to spend more time with his sister.

Speaking of Rin, where was she in this situation? Well Len just wondered that as well, and a click glance to the trunk of the tree revealed his slightly older sister clambering up the branches to the one where Len sat, near the top.

"Rin," he hissed, looking from her to their parents silently. "Go away."

She ignored him, soon sliding into the space next to him. "Nope, I'm not leaving. So why're you up here?" Blinking at him innocently, she swung her legs back and forth, looking expectant.

Len snorted at her. "Aren't you upset Rinny? They're…getting divorced…aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" his sister said, rather confused. "If they want to be apart, then wouldn't you support that? I mean, as long as it makes them happier?"

"No!" Len said, than took a breath. "I mean…they didn't seem to argue at all! Didn't they seem happy to you?"

She sighed. "Yes…but they were probably just pretending. I mean wouldn't you, for our—um, your kids? To make them happy?" Rin said, blushing a little in the darkening afternoon.

Ignoring her slip, Len nodded, somewhat reluctantly, in agreement. "Yeah…I guess so. But-" Rin shook her head, putting a finger up to Len's mouth to shush him.

"But nothing. That's all there is to it." Turning stiffly, their mother headed into the house, ignoring whatever it was her soon-to-be-ex husband did. He headed into the house behind her, seemingly to go pack. Both of the siblings noticed that they were now alone and felt internally relieved at the absence of their over-protective parents.

Len sighed, blushing a little and speaking again, "I know Rin…I just don't want to admit it, that's all."

Rin felt his lips brushing against her finger and pulled it away, not before he could lick it teasingly. "L-len! That tickles!" his sister giggled. He grinned at her, his bad mood dissipated.

"Really?" he asked, feigning ignorance and grabbing her wrist, keeping it near him and sticking his tongue out, licking her again.

"Yes really!" Rin squealed, pulling her arm unsuccessfully away from Len's grip. "Stop it Lenny!" she laughed, smiling.

"But why…?" her brother whined, amused and dragging his tongue along her fingers again. She blushed, the pink on her cheeks more visible in the setting sun.

"B-because!" Rin stammered lamely.

"Aw, you and I both know that's not a reason," Len said, continuing to toy with her hand. "Until you give me a real one, I won't stop." His eyes met hers, filled with an unusual seriousness. It sent a shiver down her spine and she blushed even more. What was she thinking?! This was her brother!

'Why was she blushing?' Len wondered as his tongue trailed up her arm. His eyes widened a bit and he found his own cheeks heating up. Did she just…moan? He felt his heart thump in his chest. Did Rin moan…because of him?

Indeed she had, squeezing her eyes shut in a cute expression, accompanied by the blush still on her cheeks. Rin was leaning on the trunk, arm dropping to her side as Len let go of it in surprise. Her eyes blinked open and she stammered in embarrassment, "S-sorry."

"For what?" Len asked, unconsciously scooting closer to her. She shrunk back and looked at him uncertainly. As twins, they'd always been close. But lately, when dating and boys became a subject of interest at school, Rin had remained silent in the matter. Why? Because she, Rin Kagamine, was slowly falling in love with her twin brother.

It was wrong and she knew it, she could _feel_ it. The disapproval she would undoubtedly receive if anyone, _anyone_, found out would be almost unbearable without Len by her side. Which, she also knew, he would most definitely not be, considering the revulsion her brother would face her feelings with.

And so he couldn't find out. In fact, Rin was certain he _wouldn't_ find out. It looked like she was wrong though. If Len continued like this…she would no doubt end up revealing her true feelings and sacrificing any relationship, friendly or not, they ever had.

"For…for feeling like this…towards you…" she replied and then trailed off, unable to look away from his eyes, just a shade different from her own. Len's eyes snapped open from their half lidded state, coming out of the sort of daze he felt from licking Rin's skin.

"W-what do you mean Rin?" he stammered, not moving from when he sat, one hand pressing against hers which was gripping the branch. Their faces were about a foot apart, and he could see the bubbles of tears in the edges of her eyes.

"Stop it!" Rin said, twisting her head so Len wouldn't notice the water. "Stop pretending you don't know!" Her eyes were squeezed even tighter now, causing a few droplets to roll down her cheeks.

Len was utterly and completely bewildered. Pretending? There was no pretending going on! He just had no idea what Rin could possibly be talking about. But somewhere…in the back of his mind, he'd probably had the faintest hint the whole time.

Times when Rin had blushed as he grabbed her hand. Moments like this one, where one normal conversation turned into a tickle war or sometimes a friendly wrestling match ended in rather…awkward positions.

He wanted to slap himself, how could he not have seen it? But since they were siblings…Len had never even considered the fact that she…

"Rin…" he said quietly, holding her face with his hand and gently turning her towards him. " I'm sorry…"

His twin's eyes opened, still brimming with tears, and a few running down her face. "Len…you don't get it. I-I...," Rin stammered nervously, "I…love you…" The words stung in her mouth, but the bitterness she expected never came.

Instead, she was shocked by the sight of tears in her brother's _own_ eyes. He smiled at her sadly, using a finger to wipe some of the wetness off her cheek. "I know," Len said, before pressing his lips against hers.

Rin's heart was hammering in her chest as Len pressed himself closer to her, their pulses synchronizing into the same rapid pace as they kissed. _Is this…real?_ She had to wonder. After the past year, everything she'd wanted…this was the only thing she wanted.

He held her tightly, not quite knowing what he was doing but feeling somehow…complete. Girls fawned over Len at school but he never dated, not once. Was it that he'd been in love with Rin this whole time?

Though now, looking back on those awkward moments and small smiles, he was blushing too.


	2. 2: Houseplant

**A.N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, love you guys. This one is kind of total crap in my opinion, but read anyways! And tell me how awful it is!**

**Prompt #2: A houseplant is dying. Tell why it needs to live. (RinxLen NONCEST, bossxemployee, AU)**

_A Houseplant_

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…" Len looked at the plant in dismay. Its leaves were wilted to a soggy brown color and a few yellowing papers sat in the pot, probably receipts that Rin had thrown in frustration. He sighed; what on Earth was he going to tell his boss?

That the plant had a stroke?

Or maybe a seizure?

No, even Len wasn't _that_ stupid. How would he have landed a job at the biggest company in the city without a few brain cells?

But Rin had gone on a business trip for a few days, leaving her secretary one task.

Don't let the house plant die.

"Water it twice a day, every day," he remembered her saying.

_There goes my job,_ Len thought dismally, and wondered why Rin liked that plant so much in the first place. As far as he knew, it wasn't anything special. In fact, it was anything but unique.

Just a green, leafy, reed-like thing that no one would ever be able to tell if it was a bush or small tree. It was the type of thing you'd expect to see in a classroom or maybe (surprise, surprise) in the office of the founder of a big company.

"Ms. Kagamine's flight will be landing at Tokyo airport in about 5 minutes Mr. Kagamine," the new desk attendant said. According to the nameplate, her name was Teto.

"Crap…" Len muttered, "Only 5 minutes? Can you request traffic on all the streets her car might take here? I need more time…" She nodded, stiff but bouncy curls making a quick boing as she tapped something into the computer.

Yep, Rin's company was _that_ powerful. At any time, almost all employees were a keystroke away from an instant traffic jam, fake robbery or even an escape by hot air balloon. Len sighed again as he glanced back at the plant.

This was going to be a very long day.

* ~~RxL~~ *

Standing in the airport terminal, Rin made her way over to the baggage claim, wearing sunglasses and her trademark hair clips. Even with the height she'd gained over the years, she still carried the orange-print handbag that carried all her necessities.

Picking up her luggage, she headed back outside for the first time in hours and sighed. The trips to France could really be stressful…if only she'd had Len with her.

Somehow he always could make her laugh, even with boring business situations going on or when negotiating important deals for the company.

Speak of the devil, he'd promised to send his own car to pick her up, since Rin's own always felt too stiff or too clean. Sure enough, the slick black Porsche pulled up to the curb, drawing the attention of passerby who soon recognized the famous, professional, successful, smart, stand-alone feminist that was Rin Kagamine.

A chauffer opened the door, smiling at her from beneath his own sunglasses, two locks of silver hair falling to the sides of his face. "Hello Ms. Kagamine. Aren't you surprised that Mr. Kagamine remembered?"

She smiled as she slid into the backseat and he got in the front. "Yeah I am, he's such an idiot sometimes you'd think he was born yesterday. And please Piko," she said, blushing a little, "Call me Rin. It makes Len and I sound like we're married when you call us by our last names."

He smirked at her, pulling out and starting towards the building, not bothering to stop by the apartment, knowing she always wanted to talk to Len first thing. "Then why do you always blush when I do so Ms?"

Her cheeks flushed even more, "Shut up Piko. And call me Rin!" she added as an afterthought. He chuckled, driving up to a light that was, per Len's request, red and there was a large stream of traffic leading up to it. "What's with the cars today? Geez it's backed up everywhere," Rin added, looking down streets as they crawled by turns.

Piko smirked, having received a text from Teto. _I bet it was the plant…I was in charge of taking care of it last time. _He snickered, and said quietly,"…all he had to do was water it…"

Rin sat up like a rod in the back seat. "Water? Oh that's right! Len was in charge of watering the plant!" She growled menacingly and smiled, "If he forgot…"

* ~~RxL~~ *

**Bing~ **went the sound of the elevator, halfway across the room from where Len was hastily pouring water on the houseplant.

"Len~!" Rin's voice rang out over the little office cubicles. _Oh crap, _he looked over his shoulder and saw her rounding the corner, wearing the sunglasses he knew all too well. As soon as those came off he'd be helpless to – oh no she was reaching for them! _Len, look away before it's too late -_ and he was dead.

Rin pulled the dark lenses away from her face, revealing strikingly blue eyes and a fair complexion that would leave any guy gaping. She shook her head nonchalantly, tossing golden locks of hair away from her ears.

"Hey Rinny~!" he chirped, standing up and tactfully positioning himself in front of Rin's plant.

"Len~" she squealed, dropping her bags and throwing her arms around him. He began blushing, and shyly hugged her back.

"Geez Rin are you trying to kill me?" she giggled and he blushed even more. Teto raised her eyebrows behind her boss, smirking at Len. It was her first time seeing Rin come back from a trip, and seeing the ordeal that was two best friends reuniting.

"Wow Ms. Kagamine. I knew you two had the same last name but I never suspected you and Len were in _that_ kind of relationship," Teto said, making both the blondes blush.

"N-no um miss, err…" Rin glanced at the nameplate, "…miss Teto. We're just best friends. And Len," she turned to him. "If I'm right, the only one doing any killing was you. Just look at my plant!" His boss pointed to the decaying bush that she had seen over Len's shoulder.

Teto scuttled out into the elevator, muttering something about needing to get lunch, leaving Len and Rin alone.

"What? Oh yeah…your plant…I'm sorry Rin," Len's face was still tinged with pink as he avoided her piercing blue gaze that could easily slice through him.

"You're sorry?" she said, kneeling next to the plant. "That's all you have to say?"

"But Rin!" he apologized, immediately regretting having not cared for her green friend. "Why is it so special anyways?"

She looked surprised and snickered. "Special? Len you idiot!" Rin giggled a little from her spot on the floor and her employee looked very confused. _Idiot?_ he thought, _why am I am idiot? _

"What? Rin I don't get it? Are you really that upset? Do you love that plant more then me?" Len asked, sinking to the floor next to her and blushing at what he had said. "I-I mean…um…"

"Len…" Rin said quietly, looking at him. "I was just going to say that the plant wasn't special at all. It was just that I let you take care of it…"

"What? T-that's all?" Len chuckled a bit and scratched behind his head in embarrassment. "S-sorry Rinny."

"Its fine," she giggled at him and flicked his forehead.

"Ow…" he pouted teasingly, looking down at the ground in an attempt to make her feel guilty. " I really thought you were mad…"

"Len…I could never be mad at you…" Rin admitted shyly, scooting closer to him. "Really…I'd never hate you or be mad or anything like that…"

He hugged her suddenly, holding her tightly. "L-len?" Pulling away from her, their faces were still close together, hands clenched in their laps.

"I'm sorry Rin…" he muttered, looking away from her but not moving. She didn't move, frozen in place. _When did our faces get so close? And when did Len's hair become so…sexy?_ Rin was utterly bewildered by this thought. Since when did she think like that about him?

Scratch that.

When did Rin think that about _anyone_?  
Let alone her employee.

_Get a hold of yourself Len,_ his mind yelled as he kneeled there on the ground, his boss almost completely on his lap and looking at him, eyes curious.

He stroked her face with one hand, making her blush. "Rin?"

"Yes Len?" she said quietly, unable to keep from fluttering her eyes a little.

"You're really pretty, you know that?"

"W-what?" Rin was obviously shocked and looked into Len's eyes. "L-len? Do you mean it?"

He grinned. "Want me to prove it?" Their faces were only a few inches apart, and both could feel the other's breath tickling their cheeks. Without waiting for a response, Len closed the incredibly small gap, their lips connecting.

She gasped, unwittingly deepening the kiss and gripping the front of Len's sloppy suit as he held her waist, pulling Rin closer to him.

"Nn…Len…" she moaned a little, their kiss breaking every few seconds to draw in a breath before coming back together, not willing to fully separate from the other. The two could feel their hearts, thumping wildly in their chests and synchronizing in an unnatural rhythm.

"R-Rin," he panted into the kiss, both of them not hearing the '_bing_' behind them. The two were still passionately kissing as the doors opened and an awestruck Teto stepped into their little 'session'.

"M-ms. Kagamine! S-so sorry," she said in embarrassment, face red and backing into the elevator as both Len and Rin looked towards the disappearing desk assistant, shocked.

"Say Rin," Len said quietly, looking from the closed doors and back to her. "Do you believe me now?"

She smirked, "Could you show me again?"

"As much as you want and more," he answered, smiling.

* ~~RxL~~ *

**Crap. Sorry for that, not the best ending, or story line. But some smexy LenxRin there at the end (; **

**Please review~**


	3. 3: A Second

**This actually. Kinda. Happened to me today. *blush* Sorry in advance for lame plot. And shortness.**

**Anyways, just read.**

**Prompt #3: What can happen in a second? (RinxLen NONCEST)**

_A Second_

Rin looked around apprehensively. She was the first one in the locker room after track practice that day and it was about 5:00. Sighing, she remembered that there were mounds of homework waiting for her when she got home.

But now, as she pulled on her black shorts and shoved her tennis shoes into her locker, Rin knew she had bigger fish to fry.

Today, Len was going to tell her who it was that he liked.

As in, like-like, as the little kids said. The person he'd want to hug. Or give flowers. Or even kiss.

Her heart thumped at the thought of anyone kissing Len, let alone someone he felt that way for. For a week now, he'd been practically waving the fact that he didn't like Teto, his crush of more then a year, anymore in her face and she just couldn't squeeze the new one out of him.

No matter how times she asked.

How many times she _begged_.

Len just wouldn't tell her.

It would be a big enough problem if that were all, but Rin had her own crush as well. I know what you're thinking. There's no way that it could really – yes. Yes there is.

Rin was head over heels for Len, and she could hardly bear hearing him say that he had a new crush. Weeks ago, she'd began to feel a strange tugging at her chest that came whenever he would ramble about Teto's perfect, pink, curly hair or her flawless skin. Realizing how she felt was, quite literally, painful. The fact that they had been best friends for a little over a year didn't help either.

Oh, but it gets worse, Rin knew that for sure. Of course, Len couldn't help but be curious as to who _she _liked and pestered her all day one time, making her feel awful whenever she declined with a shy, sad face that pushed the very limits of adorable.

So at the end of the day, just as Rin began her daily walk home, Len approached her. And, well, she couldn't turn him down, she just _couldn't._ And as they reached the edge of school grounds, she turned to him, expecting him to go off in his own direction, not standing still.

"Len?" she had asked nervously, and that one question began the inquiry again. So she received more guilt-provoking faces until she cracked. He began asking, with that smirk she loved so much, if it was him that she liked.

Being Rin, the goody-two-shoes girl that she was, it wasn't like she could _lie_. And so then Len knew, that she felt something, something _huge_.

For two days after, the female Kagamine had stayed home from school, conveniently catching a cold and not seeing him until after the following weekend. Knowing herself, she expected that things would turn out awkward and stretched but somehow, in that charismatic way that Len had, he acted as if everything was normal.

The two talked like they always did, hung out at lunch and break, and did math homework together in class, one always tutoring the other for one concept or the other.

Until _then_.

When she had to know; when Rin just didn't think she could take it anymore. As mentioned before, Len wasn't willing to tell, so she used the one option that was guaranteed success. Bribery.

Len _loved _cookies. Any kind of sugar for that matter; cakes, tiny candies, sugared fruit, _anything_ with sweetness.

Which happened to be yet another one of the points that Rin felt herself falling for again every day. So in exchange for two seemingly priceless girl scout cookies, Len was going to trade her his secret.

Rin was ecstatic and found her heart beating faster before she even saw him standing by their backpacks, which were leaning against each other, just like any other day.

"All right Len~" she said, grinning at him as she approached. His face fell and his smile faltered, the nervousness was practically radiating off of him.

"H-hey Rin." She could tell he was trying to sound enthusiastic but stood there awkwardly a few feet in front of him.

"So?" Rin prompted him, smiling expectantly.

"I-I don't know…I don't know if I wanna tell you…" Len said shyly, avoiding her gaze and letting his eyes drift to a spot on the ground.

"That's just not fair!" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Imagine how I felt! It's must be easier then when _I_ told you," Rin's heart pounded against her chest, pondering the nearly impossible. Could it be that he still liked Teto? Nervousness pumped into her veins and she bit her lip.

"W-well," he stammered, "I guess not… I'm just worried because this feeling…must be just like when you told me." She waited for him to go on and her brain suddenly ticked.

A second. That was all that it took for Rin to realize. For all the pieces to fit together in her brain. The heart shaped lollipop he'd offered her since he had supposedly given up sweets for a day. Telling other guys not to follow them when they skipped class to bother other teachers.

What can happen in a second?

That's an awfully good question.

"W-what?" she said, still in a sort of daze.

The answer? A feeling. A twinge of guilt. A sudden burst in your heart that makes all other things lose their value immediately. Love. Hatred.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rin," Len said hastily, turning away from her and walking off in the direction of his house. She watched him go, a smile on her face, cheeks a bit pink.

As her sister pulled on her sleeve, Rin Kagamine realized the true answer to that question. The flutter in her chest persisted and she was asked multiple times if she had a fever. But she didn't care.

What can happen in a second?

_Anything._

_Absolutely anything could happen._

**And we have another crappy ending. This story only worked because Rin and I are so alike. I just had to tell someone this because it just begged to be told! Err, written.**

**Feelings have dislodged part of my brain, sorry. **

**Please review for cookies ^^**


	4. An Author's Note

**A brief author's note:**

Hey guys. Well that's about all I can say to stand up for myself. This story, along with all my others, haven't been updated in quite awhile and I'm _**REALLY**_ sorry about that! I've been having an awful writer's block lately, and have been traveling over the summer. School just started and its not only my first year in high school, but I am on the Academic Decathlon team as well, which requires a lot of STUDY STUDY STUDYING.

Like a lot.

Still, no excuses. I really will be trying to get new chapters up faster, and this story will be my prime candidate for updates, so I really hope you like yourselves some RinxLen! I've also changed my username, and I used to be Otaku4566soulreaper.

Goodnight, Nightvale.

Goodnight.

-pepsicolaOFnightvale


	5. 4: Just One Day

**A day in the life of the person sitting next to you.**

Len Kagamine sits in the airport, in one of those boring little terminal waiting areas, waiting for his plane, which had been scheduled to depart 15 minutes ago. Clicking away on his iPhone keyboard, ringer on and small tapping noises coming out of the bottom speaker, Len pushed the 'send' option, an text message going out to his best friend, letting him know that he'd talk to him again when the plane landed. Sighing at the response he got, a normal 'well just don't die ok?', he leaned back in the chair, spacing out until the moment he heard a similar sigh next to him. Peering over without really _looking_, Len took in the appearance of this total stranger. She was, well, a she, and had hair the same golden blonde color as his, though hers still shone as opposed to his, which was dulling already at the age of 23. _Must be younger_, he deduced absentmindedly, also able to tell she was on the same flight as him most likely, by the way she checked her watch every few seconds, looking bored and as though she knew the time wouldn't have changed but nervous anyways, obviously having worried about missing the plane altogether.

Though many would tell you otherwise based on his appearance and aloof personality, Len Kagamine was actually quite intelligent behind the hoodie and jeans, accompanied by a pair of headphones which were currently around his neck and completely turned off. Casting another glance the stranger's way, he couldn't help but wonder, What would it be like to be her for a day?

The unpleasant trilling of an alarm clock was what had woken Rin Kagamine up that morning. That and the smell of burnt coffee coming from the other room of the house. This combination on things quickly brought her out of the dream she'd been having and right into reality, the details about the plane she needed to catch and all the things that had to get done before then rushing into her mind at once. Sitting up and sliding out of the all too warm and comfortable bed, Rin slipped her feet into slippers and meandered out to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes at the sight of Miku, her long-time roommate fussing over the coffee machine, which seemed to be emitting smoke and the vile smell of an overdone roast. "Mikuuuuu...," the nineteen year old whined sleepily, though she wasn't as groggy and out of it as she seemed.

"Oh!" The teal haired girl exclaimed, full of energy as usual when she spun around to face her friend, obviously surprised. "Sorry Rin, did I wake you up? It's just that I put coffee on and then laid back down for just a few seconds, guess I fell asleep. Don't you have a flight to catch later? Sorry that I'm distracting you, I know you like your coffee in the morning, this must be pretty inconvenient, huh?" Miku continued to ramble on and on and heck, Rin just couldn't handle that much noise right now, turning and leaving the kitchen, she retreated to the shared bathroom, turning the shower on and making sure the water was nice and hot so that she'd really be alert afterwards. Washing her _very_ blonde hair which people were constantly admiring and commenting on ('Is that really your natural color?' 'Wow, you're like goldilocks or something!' 'What color dye does your stylist use?') she sang in the shower, just the usual song, one of Miku's that she really admired, 'Rolling Girl'.

_One more time, one more time_

_Please just let me roll for another day_

_That's what she said, what she said_

_Don't you know the meanings are hidden under cover?_

She continued until the flow of water was diminished and she once again went to her room, turning the lights on and making the room bright for the first time today. In the corner was her stuffed suitcase, almost completely packed. Rin just needed to add her toothbrush and stuff then she'd be off to run last minute errands at her internship and then get to the airport by 5:30. Yeah, this was going to be one hell of a day.

Already starting off not-too-great, especially since she'd never been a morning person, the day promised to be a challenging one, though visiting her family in Maine would no doubt be worth it. Pulling on a white summer top and a yellow skirt that fell just above her knees, Rin knotted her signature bow and stuffed the last remaining items in her suitcase, pulling the baggage out to the hallway and hugging Miku goodbye, even though she promised fresh coffee would be ready in just a few minutes. Starbucks had never sounded so good. "But don't get lost okay? Make sure to not miss your flight, I know how much you've been looking forward to this trip! Have fun seeing your family, I wish I could go too! And Rin," Miku added as her blonde best friend headed out the door, "Meet a nice guy on the plane, alright?" With a wink the teal haired woman closed the door, leaving Rin to expect nothing good from the day.

Having left their little apartment and then getting into her car and driving down the busy New York streets, which were especially crowded for some unknown reason, Rin drove to the nearest Starbucks, where there of course was absolutely no parking, and she was forced to do the drive-through option. Rin would really have preferred having been able to sit down and really enjoy the coffee, maybe get a scone and read one of the newspapers that cafes had on hand. Alas, that would not be the case, or so it appeared, and she took her latte and sipped it, back on the busy roads again, taking longer then she would have liked to get to the office where she was interning as an assistant to the secretary of a rather large business firm.

"Promptness is essential!" the woman, Ms. Swan, had told her the first day when her car had stalled and she'd managed to arrive only two minutes late, despite the traffic that had been similar to that she drove through today. After that, Rin had never been late, that is, until today. The look on Ms. Swan's face when she saw the blonde enter a whole 7 minutes late was one that would stick with her for a very long time. It was one of absolute horror, as if she had committed an absolute sin, not merely been a few minutes tardy. "Ms. Kagamine!" Ms. Swan exclaimed, noting the Starbucks in her hand and the lack of her usual business attire. "Why on Earth are you late, and what on Earth are you wearing?"

It was a terribly rude question, both of them knew, though here, standards really were less of guidelines and more of the absolute laws laid down by a righteous and likely vengeful god. "Sorry, sorry," she muttered, having already expected this and the berating she'd no doubt receive as well.

"And as you should be!" The older woman proclaimed, obviously upset. "Not only did you have the audacity to be late, but where are your proper work clothes?" Gesturing up and down to the younger's slim figure and casual outfit, "Those are hardly suitable for the secretary position in a _professional_ environment."

"I really am sorry Ms. Swan," she repeated again, "But as I emailed you about and told you about quite a few times, I'm leaving to visit my parents today, remember? In Maine?"

This caused her boss to look more flustered then ever, a look or near shock coming over her face, "Leaving? Rin do you think you can just waltz in and out of this establishment however you like, _when_ever you like? Because I certainly do **not**!" Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Rin reluctantly sighed.

"I'm very sorry," the girl said for the umpteenth time, "But I really do have to get going, I have a flight to catch and-"

"No Rin, you have to-"

"Listen, I really am sorry, but here," she had walked over to the desk and opened a folder that she'd brought in with her, "This is the work you asked me to do for all of next week, even though I can assure you I won't be gone that long." Rin was forced to add that last part due to the paling of Ms. Swan's face at the amount of time mentioned. Honestly she hadn't planned when she'd be returning to the city, but it appeared that it wouldn't be too far from now, though she'd just have to try and get the most out of the time she got to have with her family up North. "Just keep on going like you did before I came here, okay? I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Giving her employer a pat on the shoulder and a smile, she turned and walked out, hearing her call behind her, "Rin Kagamine you are fired!" Just outside of the automatic closing doors she froze, turning to see the woman with a smug look on her face and almost rushed back in to reassure her some more, but the opaque doors had slid shut and there was no way she could see back through the tinted glass. Great. Now she was low on money from paying for plane tickets, out of a job thanks to nothing but Ms. Swan's vile nature and had a plane to catch in- she checked her phone- 4 and a half hours. The traffic had lengthened her travel time, leaving an hour earlier then she thought she would and still arriving at the office at 11:30 and having to spend an hour getting though security, plus the half hour 'chatting' with Ms. Swan had left her with much less time then she had hoped for. Just the drive to the airport was close to three hours, plus bagging, security, and all this goddamned traffic.

Fate was really out to get her today, she was sure of it.

And that was how she ended up, at 2:30, sitting in a slew of cars on the freeway, all stockpiled behind a toppled semi-truck which had, according to her local broadcasting station, 'Unfortunately lost control on a garbage bag that had been lying haphazardly across the road, crashing into 5 cars, killing all drivers in the wake of this major accident.' They didn't mention who the drivers were, show any sort of sympathy or make any even remotely kind efforts to reach out to the audience. God she was pissed at this channel.

Rin was pissed at the traffic.

Pissed at the radio.

Pissed at the clock for going so freaking _fast_ all of a sudden.

But what bothered her the most about all of these things was that there was absolutely nothing she could do about any of them. And that made her mad to the core. If there was anything her friends knew her for, it was taking action. If something bothered Rin Kagamine, you could bet your sorry ass she'd do something about it, or die trying. But this situation was the absolute worst. Because she was _not_ a maniac who'd put her life on the line for a silly attempt to make things speed up, and she was _not_ someone who liked waiting.

But sometimes you just gotta do what you've gotta do. For all she was worth, Rin hoped that Miku's wish about her meeting a cute guy at the airport came true, otherwise this whole day would be an almost complete waste.

When she did finally arrive at the airport, not one gracious cabby or friendly guy walked up to her or offered to carry her bags, though who was she kidding, those kinds of things only happened in manga, and certainly not a plain girl like her. Grabbing another Starbucks coffee and checking her watch, only to see a flashing orange board advertising flights and times in front of her, Rin found, to her dismay, that it was nearly 5pm! She'd spent _4_ hours instead of 3 in commuting time, and now there was no chance she'd make the flight in time! Still, there was no harm in trying. Starting though the security process and antsy the entire time, making the security guards even more suspicious then they were of everyone else, giving off the aura of someone who was nervous about hiding a bomb or planning a terrorist attack in the airport. Finally getting through at 5:30 exactly, she let out a quiet, "Oh shit, oh shit," under her breath, catching a glare from a mother wheeling a stroller with a 3 or 4 year old buckled in. _Sorry kid_, she thought absentmindedly, not actually caring for a second, just running as quickly as she could through the throngs of people, trying not to lose her carry on bag in the process. By the time she'd slowed down, maneuvered between huge families and sports teams, business men and casual groups of girl friends on their way to somewhere tropical and arrived at gate 24B, the one that was the as far from the security terminals as possible, it was 5:45 at the exact moment she clocked in, sitting down in one of the few vacant seats in the waiting area, next to a boy with similar hair to hers, but short of course. Though his lacked the shine hers had. _Must be older_, she noted, not quite paying attention until his attire caught her gaze, the loose fitting tops accompanied by skinnier jeans and lowered headphones.

He looked over at her and when their eyes met, even for the briefest of moments, she registered a deep and penetrating blue, one that was similar to the sky just after rain, dark blue but not, all at the same time. "I-I don't really know you," she said, grinning without thinking, "But I like your eyes."

The boy-well, he was more of a man- looked up, her words seemingly breaking him out of a long and most likely derailed train of thought. "Oh-uh, sorry, that was kind of a weird thing to say," Rin was immediately flustered and chuckled nervously, "Is this flight 324B for Maine?"

The stranger next to her nodded, smiling as well. "My name's Len Kagamine," he said, reaching out a hand which she shook with a grin.

"Really?" He could practically hear the gratefulness for a friend in her voice, "I'm Rin, and Kagamine's my last name too!"

"What a coincidence," Len chuckled as a voice over the loudspeaker let them know the flight was now boarding. He stood up and again offered his hand, which she took and got up as well, letting him take her bags and blushing slightly. _Do things like this really happen?_ she wondered, thinking back to Miku's words from the morning yet again as she followed him through the turnstile and through the boarding hallway, soon finding that they shared a seating compartment. When they arrived he took her bags, letting her have the window seat and putting the stuff above their heads before sitting down and looking at her.

"Thanks, for helping me out," Rin said, the appreciative smile still on her face, "I've had a pretty rough day."


End file.
